ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction
Welcome to , the Ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site We currently have '' . If you are new to the wiki or Ben 10 in general, please see the Community Portal and its talk page. If you would like to improve the main page, make a suggestion here. *The canon wiki, home of real Ben 10 info. *Our Answers site. *For original comics, click here. *Our forums. *Official Wikia Chat is now here! to join, or start, the conversation! *We have a Facebook page. *Check out our affiliates. *The Alien X Fan Fiction Wiki, for Alien X-based stories. Feel free to ask them for help! Facts about the series and aliens here. *...that Angel was the very 1st Alien on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? *...that the Alientrix is really the recalibrated Ultimatrix? *...that the Omnitrix isn't really the one and only still there are tons of Omnitrix made by other characters like Polytrix? *...that Ken Tennyson has a trix called Cryptomatrix? *...that Ken's Cryptomatrix recalibrated into the Helotrix? *...that Hel is a goddess? *...that King Anodyne is the only male Anodyte? *...that Zynon is the third smartest being in the universe? *...that Ultratrix has an ability to shift colors? *...that Sound Wave is the first Ultimate Sonorosian in his family? *...that Queron and Bayore are the only two known Loxivans not imprisoned in the Null Void? *...that Atomix in Sonorosian Adventures his name is pronounced Ah-Doe-Mix? *...that Umbranites can use spells due to them being energy beings made of darkness? *...that Paparo is the least expected villain to actually pose as a threat? *...that Ultimate Goku is the only Noah 10 Ultimate to ascend beyond normal Ultimate? *...that QFB is a talk show type series? * *Wikia Help *Index * , an alternative to Wiki Activity To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? *The best way to start is just to make your first general episode. *If you are new to Wikia in general, check out Wikia Help. ; Adding content *The following are lists that any user can help out with: ** ** ** (all pages need to be categorized!) ** (ignore Browse if it shows up) ** (ignore BlogListingPage if it shows up) ** (ignore pages beginning with "Help:" and "MediaWiki" if they show up) * is another really easy way to help out. Images speak where words can't. *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. These are the series here. They range from following Ben in new adventures to completely new characters! *Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Live-Action Series *Ben 10: Alien Team *Ben 10: Alien Waves *Ben 10: Team Tennyson **Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson *Ben 10: Ultimate Force of Aliens *Ben 10,000: How It All Started *Ben 10: Battle For the Ultimatrix *Ben 10: Eternal Forms *Ben 10: Full Power *Ben 10: Infusion *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Ben 10: Unlimited Power *Ben 10: The Power of 10 *Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Ben 10: Ultimatrix Overdrive! *Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles *Brandon 10 *Den -10 - Postponed *Fred 40 *Jimmy 10 *Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed *Kate Underlocke Rampage *Ken 10 **Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution (On hiatus) *KrisTen *Lyon 9: Opposite Alien *Nick 10 *Noah 10 (Solo28) *Omni-World *Plumbers *Question for Ben 10 (On hiatus) *Rath Fight *Sem 10 **Sem 2.10 *Simien 10 *Sonorosian Adventures *Splix 10 *Stan 14 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Will 10 *Zen 10 *Zack 10 *See the Video Games category *Ben 10 Ultimatrix Overdrive: The Game *Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson: The Game *Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles: The Game *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix: The Video Game **Ultimate Omnitrix: Take no Myster **Ultimate Omnitrix 3: Cosmos Catalysm *Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction **Ben 10 Multi Trixes: Escape From Eon! *KrisTen: The Game *Josh 10: Alien Karts Wii *Sonorosian Adventures-The Video Game *Noah 10: The Video Game *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX the Video Game **Ben 10 Race for the MEGATRIX *The 10th Ring (Real game) The new logo. Made by Roads. We now have a newsletter! You must subscribe to get them. It is delivered every two weeks. The next one will be on or about July 2nd. If you need any help with the wiki feel free to contact any of our admins. Want to adopt a page? Head on over to the forum! *The Home Page (you're already here!) *The Alien arsenal (preserved) *The Series List *The Character Portal Waiyenoo is an admin here, and he's July's featured user. He is currently running these series: ''Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix, Ultimate Omnitrix 2, and Shade 10: Evolutions, none of which are active at the moment. Vote here... Ben 10: Omnifinity is a series created by Rocketslug. It follows Ben after the Omnifinity, a new watch, latches onto the Ultimatrix. He must learn how it works as he battles Salts, along with other new and old villains. Read more... Vote here... The Percolating Coffee Guy is an Efac El from Yuja. He is from Stan 14. He's Stan's favorite alien. He can shoot coffee from his hands and breathe underwater. He also has super strength and super speed. Read more...Vote here... Which is your favorite series? Omni-World Question For Ben 10 Shade 10: Evolutions Plumbers Noah 10 Stan 14 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse